Bunk Down
by PrettyLittleWriter29
Summary: Bunk beds   A perfectly therapeutic tool for a reality check.


**So this is my challenge to Marlene King about possible bunk scenes for Lucas & Caleb.**  
><strong>The first one is Season 2 Episode 1 after Caleb left Hanna's and was back to being homeless and the second one is Season 2 Episode 14.<strong>

**I thought there was a little more that Lucas was trying to say without being overly sharing & caring.**  
><strong>You can still see he holds such a torch for Hanna but…in saying that he's more interested in Hanna's &amp; Caleb's happiness &amp; is trying his best to make sure Caleb is aware of what he's thinking of doing.<strong>

**That last scene with Lucas & Caleb thinking about the future, I seen Lucas's point of view and Caleb's struggle with what may come. Anyways enjoy the fic or not which ever**.

* * *

><p>For the fifth night in a row Caleb was roaming the streets of Rosewood, looking for a place to sleep. The task had become the worst part of his day. Slipping into the bus shelter pretending he was waiting for a bus that was never coming, hiding out in the local library, and even sleeping one night in the creepiest house on Mockingbird. Returning to the nightmare of his foster mother was out of the question, hell Caleb would rather sleep in a rotted tree then return to her home.<p>

It was just after nine when Caleb found himself wandering past her home. He stopped at the perimeter and rested his hand on the white picket fence, sighing at how he'd gone from being homeless to having a roof over his head, hot showers, food and even the company of a girl he thought he would never have a chance with.

When her bedroom flicked from light to dark Caleb kept walking by, kicking a rock along the ground in front of him he looked at all the perfect houses with their bright and pearly painted exteriors, perfect manicured lawns, perfectly potted gardens and their beautiful families sitting inside with their loved ones watching a movie under dim lighting.

If only life was that simple.

Further along he pulled a piece of broken and worn paper from the pocket of his torn and dirty jeans, looking at the address he was only a few homes away. Scrunching the paper back into his pocket he started walking toward the home.

He never intended on taking Lucas up on his offer but when things were really bad, Caleb would take the reaching hand of any one willing to better his situation. Standing outside his home Caleb took in how simple the home actually looked compared to the ones that he'd just passed. He took a second look at the address just to be certain this was where he wanted to be.

Opening the small gate he quietly crept toward the front door, when a flicker of a television was all he could see through the window Caleb thought maybe it was too late to be asking what he was about to ask.

Hesitantly he bought his closed fist to the small window in the front door, he'd moved his hand away three times before he actually had the courage to knock. He wasn't standing in the dark for long when Lucas answered the door.

Caleb looked Lucas up & down cocking his eyebrow at his attire.

" Wow, I thought only old people wore those flannelette chequered pants ".

Lucas stared blankly at Caleb, not for a second was he amused by his comment. It was late and this was his home. No body was going to make him feel bad for wearing chequered pants and an I love Apple t-shirt.

" I'm presuming there's something you wanted other then to criticize my pyjama wear? ". Lucas replied.

Caleb adjusted the bag hanging off his shoulder, and cleared his throat, shifting on his feet, he looked at the ground and back up again.

" I uh...usually don't do this kind of thing so I'm not sure how to really say it but..."

" But what Caleb? " Lucas asked.

" I kind of need some help...I'm not really anywhere right now so... " Caleb looked back at Lucas hoping he understood his intentions.

" You need a place to stay? " Lucas asked keeping his focus one hundred percent on Caleb.

Caleb answered with a nod, Lucas shifted back on his feet to see his father asleep in his favourite arm chair whilst his mother was stuck reading her favourite novel of late.

" Just hang on. " He left the door open and approached his mother in the living area to ask if he could have a friend stay over. His mother answered with a wave of her hand and Lucas presumed that was her ignorant yes.

Lucas walked back to the door, stepping aside he welcomed Caleb into his home, down the hall he walked to his room Caleb followed. Caleb was somewhat surprised but not completely shocked to see several shelves full of toys in Perspex boxes. He figured Lucas for a nerd but never expected he had figurines in boxes.

Caleb just took his entire room with vintage posters of gaming characters and a catchy slogan, an original Star Wars bed spread and every console imaginable sitting in the corner with a decent sized flat screen television.

What shocked and probably horrified Caleb the most was the bunk beds.

Two beds. Stacked on top of one another. In the one room.

" Comfy " Caleb said still taking in the full impact of the room.

Lucas turned around and shrugged his shoulders.

" It's my sanctuary, and I call top bunk. Every day. You can stay here until you figure out what your doing, I'll talk to my parents ". Lucas said, sitting back down at his desk he continued his studies.

Caleb made his way over to the bottom bunk, resting slowly onto what was actually a comfortable bed. Caleb looked at the bed spread and wondered what was worse, sleeping on a park bench on a cold night with only your belongings wrapped around you for warmth or sleeping in a room that stood still since Lucas was five years old.

Caleb was laughing on the inside but at the same time relieved that Lucas had showed him the same amount of kindness as Hanna did just a few weeks ago. Maybe that's why they got along so great, because although everyone in Rosewood seen them as " The Nerd " and chubby one turned " Miss Popularity ", underneath they were two people who did care about someone else other then themselves and wanted to help those less fortunate.

A few evenings later Lucas had returned home after an exhausting day with the school year book. Whilst everyone was going to be giggling about their photos and comments Lucas was going to be breathing a sigh of relief.

FINALLY! The end was near which meant more time for Lucas to explore his mind stimulating video games.

Lucas stopped on the foot path and looked at the newly replaced fence panels, the entire fence had been re-painted in a glossy white. Hell, such a good job Caleb had done their house almost resembled all the other ones around it.

" I could care less for what a fence resembles for a home, but that actually makes ours look much better. " Lucas said.

Caleb stood brushing the dirt from his pants and dipped the paint brush back into the can. Picking up the can and tools around him he followed Lucas onto the porch.

" I'll be right in just have to wash off these brushes and put the paint away ". Caleb walked down the drive way past Mrs Gottesman's car to the garage. Unaware of the dark grey Camano sitting at the end of the block watching him, he'd been sitting in his car watching Caleb for most of the afternoon.

Moments later the car slowly crept past, trying to get a take a good look at the man he was being paid to follow, but Caleb hadn't noticed. He closed the garage and walked into the house through a side door.

Hours later after Caleb did the dishes, emptied the garbage, and watched some light television with his new fostered family he went down to Lucas's bedroom.

He knocked on the door, a polite gesture he'd come accustomed to after far too many awkward situations with foster families in bathrooms or bedrooms.

" Am I ok to enter? You're dressed and everything ". Inside the room Lucas rolled his eyes and smartly replied.

" Yes Caleb I'm fully dressed and not in any awkward positions that would make you feel uncomfortable ".

Caleb walked in with a smile on his face, Lucas looked over the book he was reading and cocked his eyebrow.

" Did you really think I'd be that stupid? "

" Its a force of habit ". Caleb replied reaching for his pyjama pants he slipped back out the door to change, returning a few minutes later with his dirty clothes in his hands.

Sliding into bed Caleb tucked his hands behind his head and looked at the star and moon covered mattress above him. The more he looked around this room the more he felt like he was living in a child's room. All it needed was glow in the dark stars on the ceiling.

Without a word spoken between the two, the room was completely silent. Caleb could hear the rustling sound of the pages turning as Lucas finished each one and move onto the next.

Boy this was awkward.

" Hanna was asking about you today " Lucas spoke up. Caleb said nothing, but he listened still. " She was asking if you were returning to Arizona ".

Caleb still said nothing. What was he to say? He'd told Hanna he was sorry. He'd told her things he never told any body. He put his heart on the line for asked forgiveness but Hanna still couldn't get past what he'd done to her.

He hurt her.

And first loves hurt the most.

" Why are you telling me this? " Caleb asked.

" Because I know that Hanna still cares about you. Even though she pushed you away she still cares ".

" Funny way of showing it " Caleb replied. " What did you tell her...about my situation? "

Lucas hung his head over the edge of the bed where Caleb could see him hanging upside down, his thick curly black hair hanging in the air.

" I said she should ask you herself. I'm no messenger ". He pulled himself back up before the blood could rush to his head. " Plus she's separated from her posse now so I know she's just looking for a friend ".

" Why? " Caleb enquired.

" Why is the sky blue? Why are you doing yard jobs when you should be back at school? " Lucas snapped.

" I cant..."

" Why because Hanna is there? Because the thought of seeing her everyday is so hard for you. Its only been a week, no one probably even knows that you've been gone. " Lucas hung his head over the edge of the bed once more.

" Makes me feel so much better knowing no one has noticed my absence " Caleb propped himself up on his elbows.

" No one notices when I'm not there, you need to stop feeling sorry for yourself and just go back to school...maybe you can start there with Hanna. You do have a handful of classes together right? "

" Yeah and? "

" Well least she'll know your still around...that way you don't have to say anything to her. Being here says all you need to ". Lucas pulled himself back up again and continued reading his book.

Caleb laid in bed and kept thinking about what Lucas just said. Maybe he should stay? Would it be so bad if he actually finished school?

Thinking of the all the possibilities, there was really only one thing Caleb kept thinking about.

Hanna. 

* * *

><p>Upon his return from California Caleb relived his trip over dinner with the Gottesman's. He was sure he bored Lucas to death with how much time he'd spent at the beach with the few friends he'd made whilst he was there.<p>

Although Caleb's mother and younger step brothers were members of the country club, there was no way he was going to be caught wearing a whole white outfit playing tennis with a bunch of rich snobs.

He much preferred to surf on the beach, whilst he was there he had been taking surfing lessons, but not managing to stay upright for a decent surf. The friends he had made were rich as well but more down to earth, they were more reserved when it came to their wealth.

Just the way Caleb liked it.

Shuffling into the room a few hours later after he'd finished his chores Caleb kept thinking about the conversation he'd had with Lucas earlier in the day.

It was becoming harder now for Caleb to choose between the love of his life or his mother. His mother had given away her parental rights a long time ago, abandoning him at his Aunt's when he was five but deep down Caleb still wanted her to redeem herself. He wanted her to prove she really did love him.

And on the other hand there was Hanna.

Hanna. The girl who noticed him and made his life worth living for. Showed him he was capable of loving some one and being loved in return. The girl who showed him the most amount of generosity he'd ever received in his life.

And then there was those other things that happened.

Being Hanna's first intimate partner and then breaking her heart and having to earn his way back into her life.

Sitting on the edge of the bottom bunk Caleb pulled his book from his bag, he only managed to read a few pages when Lucas walked into the room, grabbing the exact same book from his bag he climbed on the top bunk and slipped under the blanket.

Caleb was yet to unpack his clothes from his back pack into the dresser. He reached over to his other back pack and pulled his pyjama pants & tooth brush out. Stepping out into the bathroom he locked the door and changed his clothes.

Brushing his teeth he looked at himself in the mirror. Contemplating what he should do. Go live with his mother and learn everything he can about her and possibly his father, or stay here in Rosewood to be with Hanna.

He was torn. Judgement clouded by love and resentment. No matter which way he went someone was going to get hurt.

Returning to his room a short while later Caleb climbed into bed, not saying a word to Lucas.  
>He began reading his book when a voice from above came over the room.<p>

" Earlier...when we were talking about keeping your plans, I just meant don't hide your plans from Hanna for too long. " Lucas said.

Caleb didn't say anything. He stopped reading but just kept silent.

" I just don't want to see her get hurt again. I don't know what happened last time but just...don't do it again Caleb. Hanna's been through enough lately " . Lucas said again.

Caleb stood from his bed and walked to the centre of the room so he could see Lucas.

" I know alright. I know. I don't want to hurt her but I want to get to know my mother. It's ok for every one else in Rosewood who's parents are only a block away or live in the same house but me? I have to travel all the way to California to see my mom and even then I don't get much time between her working and me having to get back for school ". Caleb replied.

Lucas sat up in bed and looked down at Caleb.

" I get it. Your trying to find yourself in your new family. I couldn't imagine what it feels like for you its just...If Hanna gets hurt again...I know who will be picking up the pieces. "

Caleb turned his back on Lucas and rested his hands on his head. Taking a deep breath he knew Lucas still had a crush on Hanna, and he knew by asking Lucas to watch over Hanna when he went to California he was handing him a match to strike that flame he'd been keeping for her.

" I'm just taking one day at a time. I don't know what tomorrow will bring. I know I love Hanna and I care a lot for my mother and for your parents too. I'm grateful for everything. But I don't need you pushing me into confessing to Hanna what my plans are ".

" Suit yourself Caleb " Lucas snapped back.

" Just please stay out of our relationship Lucas. "

Lucas scoffed and shook his head at Caleb.

" So what I'm good for a baby sitter when you're out of town but I'm not good enough for a reality check when I think your messing up the best thing you've ever had " Lucas angrily said to Caleb.

" Its not like that and you know it " Caleb turned back around to face Lucas.

" No it's exactly like that. The things I've done for both of you. Most people wouldn't do what I have done ".

Caleb snapped. He had enough, and couldn't stand a second longer suffocating in this room.

" I'm going for a walk " Caleb grabbed his pants and slipped his hooded jumper on. Before he walked out the door he looked back at Lucas and firmly said. " Just don't say anything to Hanna alright, its just in the wind ".

" Caleb...I'm just trying to-" But before he could finish his sentence the door to their room slammed shut. Caleb quickly changed in the bathroom and pulled on his shoes as he walked out the front door.

He didn't know where he was going he just had to get away from Lucas and his righteous remarks. Caleb knew the possibilities, he thought about the risks from both ends. Hell half the time he didn't know how some one as young as he could comprehend the things he has lived through and still come out at the end of the tunnel a better person.

Caleb figured Lucas may have been acting out in a way. Lucas too would lose a friend and almost a brother if he left for California. He would go back to that guy who faded away into the background as life happened around him.

Reaching the park a short while later Caleb sat down on the bench in Alison's memory & wondered how one decision could affect so many people.

So much for life becoming simple once he found his mother. 


End file.
